Dark Flame
by Silent Cobra
Summary: AU! Delegations come to Naboo where Princess Leia meets Prince Han Solo for the first time. However, there is a great disturbance in the Force...Please read and review. Hard to summarize.
1. Delegations to Naboo

Dark Flame

Silent Cobra

AN: This SW story is EXTREMELY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Very much so. All disclaimers apply, Lila is mine. Please read and review and always keep in mind that this does not follow the prequels or the originals in any sense of the words. And this will be updated, although not very quickly. Please review, it may make chapters come faster. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter One: Delegations to Naboo

_Leia walked slowly through the darkened palace. She held her hand in front of her, wishing for some more light. There was some great disturbance in the Force. It was coming from the Great Hall._

_She came to the doors and pushed them open. A gasp tore from her throat. The Great Hall was enveloped in black fire. It was the strangest thing that she had ever seen! _

_Wait…What was that?_

_She saw the silhouette of a man standing before the flames. She called out to him, her heart wrenching in fear._

_He turned to her, his eyes filled with the fire. He raised a hand and called her name._

"_Leia! Leia!"_

**STAR WARS**

"Leia!"

Princess Leia Skywalker of Naboo sat up with a start. Her main guard, Mara Jade, was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Mara?"

"Are you alright?"

The door to Leia's chambers slide open and a beautiful woman with long white hair walked in. She took one look at Leia and sighed.

"The nightmare again?"

"Yes, Winter." Winter was her main handmaiden, and one of Leia's closest friends.

Mara ran a hand through her red-gold hair and stood up.

"I came to wake you. You're father wants you to get dressed. The delegations are to be arriving soon."

Leia scowled heavily and stood up. She covered her eyes and sighed. "Why must Luke and I greet the delegates?"

"Proper edict, Princess." Winter said wisely.

"What does Mother want us to wear?"

"The silver bodice with the sheer skirt." Mara said.

Leia turned and looked at her. "You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not. Trust me, I wish I was."

"She wants us to look uniform, which means Mara and I will be wearing similar styles."

Leia snorted lightly. She closed her eyes and went still. The bodice disentangled itself and floated over to her.

"Wonderful, just great. A whole day of greeting men old enough to be my great grandfather."

Leia threw her nightwear aside and slipped into the bodice. It was tight and dipped down in the back. A leotard made of silver, basically. She pulled on the light silver shoes that went with it and grabbed the wrap around sheer skirt.

"Well, I'm ready. Why aren't you two dressed?"

"We are," Mara said. She pulled off her jade green cloak to reveal an outfit the same style as Leia's, only green. Winter's was an ice blue.

"Well, I think we're ready. Shall we?"

**STAR WARS**

Prince Luke Skywalker and his guards, Captain of the Guard Wedge Antilles, and First Mate Biggs Darklighter, stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. He ruffled his short blond hair and waited impatiently for his twin sister.

"There you are, Leia!" He reached out with the Force and touched her mind. She returned the touch, but with slight hesitance.

"The nightmare again?" Luke asked, frowning.

Leia nodded. "But don't tell father."

Luke nodded and held out his arm to her. She laced her arm through his, and they left to greet their parents at the space port.

King Anakin watched with pride as his heirs walked towards him and his wife, the Queen Amidala. They were trailed by their closest guards. As they reached the top of the grassy knoll where the delegates' spaceships would be landing, Luke and Leia dropped to their knees, followed quickly by their guards.

"Rise, my children." Amidala said. They stood and she hugged each of them. "You all look wonderful."

Luke was wearing black pants with knee high boots and a silver, long-sleeved shirt. Wedge and Biggs were wearing similar style in different colors.

Anakin pulled Luke into a hug. "Jedi Masters Qui-Gon and Obi-wan Kenobi are coming."

Luke grinned, he loved it when they came, and it meant much more training for him and Leia.

"Is Bail coming?" Leia asked.

"Yes, he is." Leia smiled and turned to watch the bustling city below. Mara followed her gaze and leaned into her.

"You know you can't."

"I know Mara," Leia whispered back, "But I have never been allowed out of the palace gates. It's all a mystery to me."

Mara smiled. "You'll have your day, Leia."

Leia nodded.

"I believe the first delegate is arriving," Winter said, pointing to the blue sky. Three black dots could be seen flying down.

Everyone quickly go set up in the prearranged order, and waited expectantly.

The ships slowed their descent and dropped gracefully to the green grass. The largest of the three ships dropped her ramp, and a row of green guards came tromping out.

Luke watched with polite interest as the delegates, royals from the planet Atlanta, followed the green skinned guards.

The female royal had long, dark green hair with a pink starfish intertwined in it. Her eyes were narrow and pointed, and there was another eyelid that could slid over her eye to protect it in water. Her skin was a pale blue.

Leia was amazed as the male Royal stepped off after his Queen. His hair was the palest yellow, almost white. His skin was the color of the inside of a shell. They both had webbed fingers and toes. Each wore a loose-fitting robe and no shoes.

They stepped up to Amidala and Anakin and inclined their heads.

"Greetingss to the Lord and Lady of Naboo. I am Slyska, Queen of Atlanta. This is my mate, Niaka, King of Atlanta."

"Greetings Queen Slyska and King Niaka of Atlanta. I am the Queen, Amidala Skywalker, my husband, King Anakin Skywalker. And our children, Princess Leia and Prince Luke of Naboo."

The delegates of Atlanta bowed their heads to Luke and Leia. They both bowed in return.

"There is a room set up for you in the palace. If you follow these men, they will lead you there." Anakin gestured to some guards standing quietly to the side. The delegates of Atlanta inclined their heads and followed the men.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Leia turned to her father.

"How many delegates are coming?"

Anakin smiled grimly. "Over one-hundred."

Leia's face paled. She groaned, and it was echoed by Luke and everyone around her.

"This is going to be a very long day."

**STAR WARS**

The hours dragged on. More and more delegates continued to arrive. Leia felt as if her smile was glued in place.

They were all tired of the same greetings from every single person who climbed off the ships. Leia and Luke decided to train a little while they waited for the next delegates to arrive.

A single blade of grass rose up and began to twirl around. A simple flower came up to greet it. The grass gave a courtly bow to the flower and the flower returned it with a curtsey. The grass and flower began to weave through the air, forming an intricate dance.

"Very good, young Jedi."

The grass and flower hit the ground as Luke and Leia leapt to their feet. Masters Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood before them, grinning.

Luke reached out with the Force and touched each of the men. They returned the touch. Leia repeated the gesture.

"You both have much more control than the last time we spoke. Perhaps you will both improve with your lightsaber studies." Qui-Gon smiled.

Luke and Leia grinned. Hopefully, the Masters would think they had improved.

Hours later, and it was dwindling down to the last few delegates. Mara walked up to Anakin. "How many are left?"

"Just one, the delegates from Corellia."

Mara gasped.

"Korul Solo-kal?"

Anakin frowned at her. "You know him?"

"My mother worked for him for a number of years before we came here. I liked them."

Anakin smiled as she walked back to Leia. They waited, their feet growing sore. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, sleek trading vessel appeared in the darkening sky. They watched as it descended gracefully to the grassy hill.

The grass was blown down as the repulsor system kicked in and settled the ship softly on the grass. The Corellian Royal Guards stepped off first, followed by a man and woman.

The man was tall, with dark hair and a rough beard. The woman was rather homely, Leia thought wryly, with her plaited black hair and piercing green eyes. Mara stared open-mouthed at the woman.

"That's not the queen," she hissed violently. Leia started.

"What?"

"That's not the queen-" Mara fell silent as the delegates greeted Anakin and Amidala.

"Greetings King and Queen of Naboo. I am Korul, King of Corellia. This is my wife, Brache."

"Greetings King Korul and wife Brache. I am Amidala, this is Anakin. Those are our children, Luke and Leia."

Korul's eyes traveled to the twins, and then to the red-haired guard standing behind Leia.

"Mara!" Korul rushed over to her. They embraced.

"Korul! It is wonderful to see you," Mara stepped back and smiled warmly at the aging king. "Is-"

"My son coming? Yes. He's flying in his own ship."

"A piece of trash that is disgraceful for a prince to fly to a royal delegation," Brache sneered from the side. Mara glanced at her, a frown evident in her eyes.

"Come Brache, we must go to our quarters." He turned to King Anakin and Queen Amidala. "Where to?"

"We will guide you to the palace. Luke, Leia, stay and wait for the prince of Corellia." The King and Queen started off, followed closely by Korul and Brache. Leia sighed and looked at Mara.

"Who is this Prince?"

"His name is Han. We used to play together when my mother worked for Korul."

Luke glanced at Mara. "What did you mean, Brache isn't the queen?"

"When I lived with them, the queen was a beautiful woman named Lila. She was gentle, and kind." Mara frowned. I wonder what happened to her…"

Suddenly above them was a roar. Everyone looked up to see a rather shoddy looking ship streaking towards them. It flared suddenly and dropped the final two hundred feet and landed gently.

The hatch opened and a black man ran out. He turned to face the ship and bellowed into it, "You are frelling _crazy, _Solo!"

He turned and stalked towards the waiting group. "You're majesties," he bowed, "I am-"

"Lando Carlissian."

"Mara Jade. Long time no see."

There was another bellow from the belly of the ship, and Leia was amazed to see a Wookie run off.

"He still pissed, Chewbacca?"

The Wookie bellowed and Lando shook his head.

"You can understand him?" Leia asked.

"Sure. It's not difficult."

Leia looked at her brother. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a steady click coming from the ship. It was boots, someone was coming.

Leia felt a great anger walking towards them. From the way Luke tensed, she knew he felt it too.

She looked up as the man, the prince, stopped at the top of the ramp, and she was sure her heart stopped.


	2. Prince of Corellia

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up please!

_Chapter Two: The Prince of Corellia_

She looked up as the man, the prince, stopped at the top of the ramp, and she was sure her heart stopped. He was dressed in black from head to toe. His feet were incased in knee high black boots. They were so reflective she could see the sky shining in them. His black pants were tucked into the boots, and a black silk shirt was tucked into the pants. He had a cloak on; it billowed around his frame, held on by a silver chain. The silver circlet around his head had an onyx stone inlaid into it.

But his eyes…Leia was entranced. They were a dark, stormy grey. _No…That's not right…_Leia thought. His eyes were grey, but all shades of grey, from nearly white to black. And they shifted. Leia couldn't tear her eyes from the man.

_Leia…close your mouth._ Luke's voice penetrated her skull. Her teeth clanked shut abruptly. The prince strode down the ramp. Luke kept his eyes on his sister, a smirk on his face.

"My Han, how you've changed," Mara said snidely. The Prince's stormy eyes traveled up and down Mara's body.

"Nice dress, Mara."

Mara's eyes widened slightly. The Prince turned to Luke and Leia and swept his cloak back in an exaggerated bow. "Your worships, I am Han Solo-kal, Prince of Corellia."

"I'm Luke, that's Leia." Han looked up.

"Not the queen and king?"

"They escorted your father and Brache to the palace," Mara said quickly, "Han, who is-"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I will not speak of her."

Lando stepped up. "We should hurry. The King will want you to greet Luke and Leia's parents."

Han nodded curtly. "Chewie, lets lock her up. Don't want anyone getting into trouble."

Han and Chewbacca quickly went to work locking down the ship. Mara stared at it, getting a better look at it.

"That thing is a hunk of junk, Solo. Where did you find the poor ship? She should be put out of her misery."

Han turned, his cloak swirling around him.

_Nice effect, _Luke thought to his sister dryly. He saw her try to not to smile.

"The _Falcon _is the fastest hunk of junk in the charted galaxy." Han turned and locked the hatch. He punched in a new code and turned. "You'd do well to remember that, Mara Jade.

"Lead on, your worships."

**STAR WARS**

Luke and Leia walked side by side, Han coming up behind them. _He feels like a cloud of anger…_Leia thought.

_Yes…but I can't sense anything beyond the anger. _Luke replied in her mind.

They arrived at the palace, only to be greeted by a golden protocol droid.

"Oh! Prince Luke, Princess Leia! Thank goodness I've found you! Their majesty's Amidala and Anakin wish you to proceed immediately to the throne room."

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke said dryly. The prince and princess continued in, followed by Han, who was flanked by Chewbacca and Lando, and they were followed by the rest of the entourage.

Han's eyes darted around the palace; taking in the wide, open windows and the sunlight. The palace was light and airy. Colorful tapestries decorated the walls. Corellia was like this…once, long ago.

They came upon a pair of very large guards standing in front of huge, intricately carved doors. The guards nodded at Luke and Leia and they pushed the doors in. The doors groaned on their hinges.

_Heavy doors, difficult to open in a rush_, Han thought to himself as he followed the prince and princess into the throne room. Looking around, Han decided it was more of a council room than a throne room. There were four thrones on a dais in the center of the circular room. The walls were honeycombed with chairs.

The delegates were sitting in the honeycombed walls, watching the silent parade before them. Han's eyes quickly picked out his father and Brache. His eyes narrowed before he locked his eyes on the back of the princess's head; anything so he wouldn't have to look at Brache.

The dais turned, revealing Amidala and Anakin sitting on the throne. The queen and king smiled at their children. Amidala's eyes traveled to the prince of Corellia. He was a vision resplendent in black. She saw Anakin tense out of the corner of her eye. She moved her hand and grasped his before standing up.

"Welcome, Kylan Solo-Kal, prince of Corellia."

Luke and Leia traded surprised glances. He said his name was Han!

Instead of kneeling, as would have been appropriate, the prince of Corellia swept his cloak back and clutched his fist to his chest.

"Your majesty, it would please me if you were to call me Han, and not my given name."

Amidala stared down at him critically. "As you wish…Han Solo-Kal, Prince of Corellia."

Mara saw Han close his eyes briefly, seeming to thank the queen. Amidala gestured to her husband.

"This is Anakin, my husband and king. You have met my children."

Han nodded to Anakin, who returned the gesture slowly. Something was strange about this prince. Han turned and took his place next to Luke. Luke smiled tightly at the older prince, who returned the smile as a one sided twitch of his mouth.

Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Your majesties, you must call him by his given name," the woman rushed to the front of the dais, shoving Leia out of the way. Leia stumbled, but the large Wookie grabbed her arm and held her up. She looked up at him and smiled, mouthing a silent 'thank you.' The Wookie nodded and slowly released his grip on her arm.

Brache bowed submissively before Amidala and Anakin. "He has no right to ask you to call him by his childhood name, he is a man, and should be-"

Her voice was drowned out by a roar. Leia jumped sideways into her brother as the Wookie bellowed in anger and began to rush Brache.

"Chewie, no!" Han stepped up, putting his hand on his furry friend's chest. "As much as I want her dead," he whispered, "Now is not the time or place."

"As I was saying, he should be called-"

"He should be called Han Solo-Kal," Anakin said softly, silencing the woman with a look, "for that is what he wishes to be called, and you have no power over him. His father is not objecting, so why should you?"

Brache opened and closed her mouth, looking very stupid.

"Now, get back to your seat or I will have you escorted from this chamber," Anakin growled, his voice dark.

Han nodded to the king again, and slowly dropped his hand from Chewie's chest.

"The delegations will begin tomorrow. Dinner will be served in three standard hours in the grand ballroom. An appointed guard will show you the way at the appropriate time. We will see you then," Amidala called out, her voice reaching every member of the delegation.

The sound of rustling filled the room as the delegates filed out. Korul stalked down and grabbed Brache's arm. He dragged her from the room, talking in dark, angry tones to her as they left.

Soon, it was just the Skywalkers, their guards, and Han, Chewie, and Lando. Amidala and Anakin stepped off the dais onto the tiled floor.

"Luke and Leia will escort you to your quarters, Han," Amidala said, smiling at the prince. He nodded.

"Will you children be joining us for dinner?" Anakin asked.

Leia looked up. "We have the option to skip it?"

Anakin smiled. "No. But this group will be given their own table, close to a door, if you get my point." Anakin took his wife's hand and they walked from the room.

"Which means we get to skip the boring part, at least," Luke said with a grin. He turned to Han. "C'mon, we'll show you your room. You're going to be up the tower a ways from me and Leia's room."

Luke turned and started to walk out, the others following quickly. With one last look towards the dais, Han jogged to keep up.

AN: yeah yea, I'm a horrible person who deserves to die. Anyway, if you like star wars, you should go herehttp/ z9. invisionfree. com /SWRR/ index. php? Just take out the spaces. It's a Star Wars roleplaying forum. More reviewsfaster third chap!


End file.
